


Deal

by esudeath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lil fighting, Angst?, F/M, JUST TAKE THIS, M/M, a cheesy ass ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esudeath/pseuds/esudeath
Summary: Camping leads to bonding which leads to accidents.





	1. Chapter 1

“Here” Pidge said. Sticks in hand, color coded with unknown tasks. She handed out ‘Master Chef’ to Hunk, claiming that Shiro was a close call. Lance beamed at the title of ‘Storyteller’. Keith shrugged as he was forced to be ‘Camp protector’. Shiro eyed his name on the stick, “Um, what exactly does the ‘Father’ do?” 

Pidge sat down, crowning herself as the ‘Location Settler’ who, everyone guessed, did the bare minimum. “You know, keep everyone in line. Make sure Hunk has the things he needs so we have bomb dinners each night. Make sure Lance and Keith aren't found ripping each other apart.” 

Hunk agreed. “If anything worry for my health. We'll be out in the woods, it's very easy to hide a body.” Lance exclaimed as he glared holes at Keith who was occupied with the stick between his fingers. “Thanks for the idea.” Keith said flatly, not batting a lash at Lances scandalized face. 

“Allura will join us on the third day, Coran and her are still patching up the ship.” Pidge moved to grab her laptop, “We have exactly two days to ready the perfect items into a concoction for a perfect camping trip!” Pidge announced. “Be free my children!” 

“Aren't we like, older than you?” Lance sniped.  
“Say one more thing and I'll make Coran cook for us.” Pidge threatened.

Shiro was the first to shudder before making a break for the door, the others smartly followed suit. 

xx

“The hell do we need pickles for?” Keith eyed the jar and swished the contents around. 

“For the perfect hamburger, you heathen.” Lance grabbed for the jar and promptly placed it into the cart. “Hey it's not his fault Lance, Keith's never had a proper outing.” Hunk defended. Lance shot a look at Keith as his eyebrows raised in confusion. Keith seemed pretty fit ,but his skin tone seemed pretty pale so he went along with Hunks statement.

“You know, for an alien super market, these items are pretty close to a humans dietary needs.” Hunk commented, he grabbed for a jar and shook it around before yelping, small eyes floated in the purple liquid. “Never mind.” He gagged. 

Lance turned around, crossing off the items that Pidge had sent them. “Last item.” Keith turned a corner to the meat section and groaned. “Guess everyone must be having something come up.” Hunk sighed at the generally empty meat shelves. Lance eyed around for ribs, chops, legs, anything that looked remotely close to meat until he’d seen one last package in the corner of the section. He made a dash for it, confident that he’d grabbed it and tugged it up. 

“Excuse me young man.” A grainy, thin voice said. Lance settled his eyes onto an old woman, less than half his height with four arms, grabbing onto the meat. “Oh I'm sorry ma'am, I'll just be on my-” Lance made another tug at the meat, not even a budge. “Ma'am if you could just let go, I have a very important meeting.” he laughed nervously. 

Hunk watches on the sidelines nervously, Keith watched in something crossed between boredom and utter amusement. “And I have eleven grandchildren, I guess we are both busy.” She gave a sharp yellow-toothed grin. Lance yanked this time, a face of accomplishment as he snatched it before face planting into the ground. Keith snickered, “Karma!” he yelled out. 

Lance was flustered to realize the old woman had tripped him over before he could even take a step. She walked over and yanked the meat back before hobbling away, leaving Lance with a damaged ego and sore cheek. 

“She's just lucky it didn't bruise.” Lance whimpered, rubbing at his face. “ So what do we do about meat. I mean we got most of the condiments and vegetables.” Lance said, running his eyes over the list again.  
”I don't think anyone wants sad kabobs.” 

Keith eyed lance. “Do you not the vegetables on your kabobs or something?” Lance shook his head, “Hell no, they taste disgusting.”  
“No wonder you're so lanky..” Keith murmured under his breath. 

Before Lance could get a word in, Hunk estatically said Shiro made the trip to another market for the meat. 

“Fathers hard at work.” Keith snickered. 

xx

Keith scratched the hell out of his back, catching the attention of a curious Shiro. 

“Feeling alright?” he questioned. 

“Just a bit under the weather.” Keith said. He’d been bothered by the patch of off skin that crawled near his neck. But he wouldn't say anything, not to worry his team when this was one of their vacations. But he’d grown more wary as his skin began to breakout in purple blots, not to light but dark enough to tell there was discoloration. 

“I just need some rest.” Keith shifted over the couch, getting into a comfortable position as he looked over the main room. Sleep finally taking him down into its deep depths as he listened to Shiro talk about the location of their campsite. He’d mentioned raging blue rivers, stretching over the pine forest, the amount of snow and cold mesmerizing as hell. The air was supposedly crisp, the land below you spoke and the animals of the forest sang in a chorus.  
Shiro bet that they’d feel better as he explained the terrain to be very similar to earth's.

But he was oh so wrong, Keith sadly realized. The rivers they’d come across could barely sweep a boat away if it tried. Something that closely resembled pine needles and cones were everywhere, sitting on the ground had been one of the most uncomfortable experiences he’d put himself through. He watched in envy as Pidge sat comfortably against a tree with cushions. 

Lance swore for the fifth time as a bug came to, according to him, ‘Suck the everlasting youth’ from him. “Something tells me there are going to be exercises involved.” Lance said.  
Shiro nodded, tugging up his laces as everyone else groaned in distaste.  
“It's a vacation!” Lance screeched and for once Keith agreed. 

“Who ever makes it to the top of that hill,” Shiro pointed, “Will be excused of whatever responsibilities they’ll be given later.” 

Now they were on track, eyes and ears perking up like a bunch of hounds.  
Keith’s back was now hunched at the start line, everyone doing the same with their feet slightly behind and under them. Hands touching the wet ground, Shiro called off how long they had before sprinting like the damned world was about to end. 

Keith took the lead, pumping faster and harder to make it across the trek. Unlike the smooth floors of the castle, the ground had other plans for them. Hunk had already tripped over an overgrown tree stump, Pidge had been whacked in the face with a low hanging branch as she laughed at Hunk. 

Lance whooped as he began to catch up with Keith, tripping every now and then. Shiro had long ago past them, throwing back a smile before speeding off, Keith’s gut had told him he was doing this for his own personal entertainment. But it was well worth the price, he’d wanted to enjoy the vacation without having to do anything. Just laze around and eat and listen to the chorus of birds and steady stream of the water off the bank just a few feet from their camp and enjoy a warm s'more. 

He felt like shit halfway through the run, Lance was a steady while behind him, following were Pidge and Hunk. Looks of determination clear on all of their faces. Lance laughed as he caught up with Keith’s slowed pace, “Not looking so hot Kogane”. Keith knew, his face felt on fire along with the rest of his body. His legs cried for him to stop but his ego and determination were the only things keeping him from dropping out. 

“Neither are you McClain.” Keith snapped back, deciding to push forward. As far away as he could and swore that he could feel the sweet relief of bathing in the river. Cold water running past his tense muscles, leaving him refreshed and awake. The opposite of him now, sweat starting to streak down his face as he faced the base of the trek upwards. He could hear Pidge pulling out the competition as the sun began to set, excusing herself by claiming to check around the area of their camp with Rover 2.0. 

“Aren’t you afraid you might breakout or something after this?” Keith yelled over to Lance.  
“Do you see these pores?” He yelled back, “ Air tight, bitch.” Hunk hollered that he’d run back to campsite to check with Pidge and start dinner.

He rolled his eyes before running off farther, just on top of the small hill sat Shiro overlooking the horizon and waiting. As he took another step before his mind began to swirl, his balance shifted as a sharp pain in his chest ravaged a wave of pain through him soon causing him to doubled over. 

Lance came as fast as he could, shaking the shit out of Keith to wake up. “Keith, buddy, pal?”  
He roused him back to reality, “Dude are you ok?” Lance tone was concerned and a tad scratchy due to running for so long. “Just dizzy.” Keith reassured, followed by a rough chuckle as he positioned himself up against a tree

“Dude, don’t laugh you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Lance reached in his jacket for crumpled up nut bar. “Here.” Keith took the snack looking at it skeptically, trying to decipher the alien language on the wrapper. “Take better care of yourself would ya?” 

Lance settled down next to him, the sun fell bringing with it blanket of dark blue and light purples that came over the forest. “You’re still a paladin, can’t have you dropping like a fly.” Keith kept quiet. “How about I make a deal with you.” Lance turned to Keith, the moon's light illuminating his dark brown face, speckled with bronze like freckles. Keith almost mentioned them, questioned when had those been there.

“I won’t mention this to the team and you let me win.” As much as Keith didn’t want to confide in the deal, he didn’t feel like making Shiro and the others worry about passing out. They'd likely call off the trip or shove him in a healing pod.

“Deal” Keith whispered. Lance smiled, the small freckles along the passage of his nose glistening. “Good, because I’m going to rub this into your face till Allura comes back.” 

“Whoopie.” Keith sarcastically said as Lance helped him up.  
“Get it moving Mullet Boy.” Lance snickered. 

xx

The night ended with bowls of stew, Keith didn’t let his eyes deceive him as knew his portion was larger when Lance handed it to him. There was no snarky remark that came with it, just genuine care and worry put together made a pretty docile Lance. 

The night instead of dull and silent, became vibrant and loud. Small bugs made for most of the sound, the occasional rustle of leaves caught Hunk on his nerves. But it all fell into one orchestrated noise, as the stars above twinkled a cricket would match its beat. The small chatter of birds swinging around the trees was carried on a phantom wind. The moon was the conductor, this planet the instruments among others.

Lance looked over to the red tent not too far from his own.  
“Are you sleeping.” Lance said. 

“No.” Keith replied. He stared out into the open sky, “The night feels alive.” 

“It beats a night in the castle.” Lance murmured. “Anything would beat a night in the castle.” 

“You know,” Keith propped himself on his elbow, palm up on his chin. “I've always wanted to do this, but I’d never been had the chance.”

“You never had family outings?” Lance turned toward Keith, the small embers from the dead fire barely illuminating their sleeping bags.  
“I never had a permanent family.” Keith said.  
Lance froze, “I'm sorry...” Lance whispered sorrowfully.  
Keith placed his head down against his pillow, staring between Lance and the stars. “Don't be, they all sucked anyway.” 

A light chuckle bubbled from his chest, “One time, I decided to run off because I really hated the family.”  
Lance’s ears perked up. “My foster sister gave me hell half the time and if it wasn't her, it was the mother.” 

It was too quiet, Lance could hear his breath, uneven and uneasy. “Maybe I was stressed or bored, but I ran off. With nothing but the clothes on my back and the knife my real mother gave me.” Keith stared upwards, he could see his younger self running amongst the stars confused, but determined. He blinked out the memory. “I got caught two weeks later, but I never felt so free.” 

Then there was silence, Lance might've asked how he’d survived outdoors for two weeks, but didn't trust his voice to not crack. 

The night continued on with its heavenly melody, not paying the slightest attention to the two teenagers lying on the cold ground. 

“Swim.” Lance said.  
“What?” Keith watched as Lance sprung out of bed, grabbing a towel from his bag and set a course. “Let’s go and swim.” Lance held out a hand, “Back home I’d run to the water when things felt bad, kept my mind off things.” Keith took the hand, gripped it, and hauled himself up. 

Keith didn’t even know there had been a lake so close, nor when the hell Lance found the damn thing. The water looked black and cold, uninviting and weary looking. “Are you sure this is a good-” Keith flinched back as Lance jumped in without hesitation, emerging to the surface with an idiot grin. “Take off your shirt and get in!”

“I’m keeping it on, ‘s too cold.” Keith said. He sat down along the bank and it was already freezing. He reluctantly stuck his foot into the water, regretting the choice immediately as Lance jerked his leg forward, propelling his whole body into the body of water. 

“The hell!” Keith sputtered, pushing back his bangs from his face. 

Lance grinned smugly before terror took his face over as Keith swam towards Lance.  
“Hey buddy! It was a joke, a joke!” Lance let out an ungodly screech before Keith threw himself onto Lance, dragging him into the freezing water. 

After half an hour later of competitive swimming and just drifting around, they swam back to the bank and ever thankful there was no wind. “Why the hell did you kept that shirt on the whole time?” Lance ruffled his hair with the towel he’d bought along. “You hiding something under there Kogane?” 

Lance made to move forward making Keith moved back a step, another move and he evaded the arm that came with it. Then Lance tackled Keith, “You are hiding something!” Lance yelled. Keith pushed and tried to scramble but his overexertion in the water had cost him, Lance was too strong to yank off his chest.

Lance’s breath hitched as his hand hooked down the worn T-shirt to reveal Keith’s neck, the skin showed pale and shiny before his eyes caught the slightest tinge of purple traveling up Keith’s chest, then an explosion of it. Lance realized it had grown onto his back, that it had the same texture as moss with a poisonous look. 

“Stop,” Keith stressed, discomfort and panic evident in his voice. He scrambled back against a large rock, regaining his breath, his eyes frantic as if he were a cornered animal.

“Keith, you need-” Lance interjected, trying to ground him.

He flinched away as Lance held his hand out. Something bubbled from his chest as he saw Keith like this, remorse for dragging him out, curiosity because they’d known Keith was Galra but to what extent. “I’m sorry.” Lance rasped. 

Keith stayed in the same spot, arms over his knees with his head tucked in. Strands of wet black hair stuck to his neck and arms.  
The silence lapped into something uncomfortable, Lance fidgeted with the soil beneath his bare feet every so often. 

“Can you-” Keith looked upward, towards an uncomfortable Lance. “Can you just keep it a secret.” He murmured. Lance didn’t look back, “I just need a week to think this out, or how to deal with it.” Keith said. 

The sun began its travel back into the purple specked sky, birds began their songs and the water looked teeming with life. Lance pouted as he stared out onto the horizon, he grabbed his towel and slowly walked over to Keith. 

“Just a week?” 

Keith nodded, “Just a week.” 

Lance bent down, sheepishly draping his worn blue towel over Keith’s back, making sure to tug it up where he could see purple skin. “Just a week..” Lance parroted, the words affirmation for himself.  
They're eyes interlocked just for a moment before they both got up.

Keith stood up, shaking off the dirt that stuck onto his legs. “We’ll need an excuse.” Lance groaned. “It’s nearly morning and I’m telling you Shiro’s on a run by now.”

“Bonding exercise.” Keith declared. 

xx

“Volleyball!” Hunk suggested. Lance seconded the idea, “Back at school I volunteered as manager for the girls team.” He boasted. 

“To see them in shorts.” Pidge snorted.  
“Listen, they kick ass while looking good, no other sport has this!” Lance yelled defensively.  
“I think it’ll be good exercise.” Shiro added. 

Keith walked over to his tent, pulling out a pair of sneakers.“Will there ever be anything we could do that's fun and you won’t seem to find the benefits to it?”  
“Nope.” Shiro smiled.  
“Here,” Pidge turned her laptop as she typed in final coordinates, “I had rover find an area with some sand, it's not far up the lake from here.” They all nodded. 

“The teams will be Lance and Hunk versus Shiro and Keith. Me and Rover will moderate.” She prided herself as she lead the team up the worn track, there was a clearing of the trees up ahead and the steady flow of water made for the sound in the space. 

“Not bad.” Lance whistled as he strided over the space. “But what about a net?” Hunk worried, he dumped a numerous of bags to the side. 

“Before we left Olkarion, Ryner taught me some tricks.” Pidge set down her laptop and placed her palm onto the ground in deep concentration. Almost as if in answer, the ground beneath them began to swell up under their feet. 

“Pidge?” Keith yelled nervously. The ground surged up vines that intertwined themselves into something that resembled a net. Pidge fluttered her eyes open before getting a look at her work, triumph plastered on her face. “When,” Lance stomped over. “did you learn to do that!” He nearly blew his top. “Some of us are just born with it.” Pidge sneered, making way to grab her laptop and settle down on the ground. 

Both teams made it to their respective sides. Waiting for Hunk to serve the ball they’d bought along, a light hit was all it took to make it over and the game started. Lance silently thanked god for his long arms being able to make it to the ball in time, but wished for Keith to trip up just once. 

Now compared to Keith, Shiro was a godsend. A lovable father figure who resembled the softness and comfort of a sunday meal, not that Lance was saying he’d eat him. Keith was hot headed for the most of the time, his eyes were always focused and he seemed so drained of fun or amusement. But as the ball was set to Keith and he slammed it into the ground triumphantly, the fun Keith that had been pushed back in his head resurfaced for little more than a second. 

Lance felt something flutter in his chest each time Keith made a toothy grin or an airy chuckle. As much as he drew his attention to it, he refused to be beat. He hated taking the brunt of Shiro’s serves but could easily set up the ball for Hunk to send over or slam. While he’d admit to tolerating Keith’s hits, Shiro played tactically. He looked another way before sending the ball in a complete other direction. Often making Lance bump into Hunk before he could make it over to stop the flying ball. Shiro and Keith played like the world was on the line.

But Hunk and Lance played like a well oiled-machine; fast footwork, speedy eyes and pretty much on-the-dot coordination made up for what they lacked, power. 

“10-8.” Pidge announced.  
Hunk looked over, “Remember that move Feylin did that won nationals?”  
Lance sighed. “She had amazing thighs.”  
Hunk sprawled over to the side, saving the ball and sending it over to Lance. “Not the point!”  
Lance set the ball up, “I know what you mean big guy!” Hunk grinned before getting up, a fire lighting in his eyes as he ran over to where the ball was. Keith had already hunched down in the far back, expecting a hit so hard that his wrists might need ice or medical attention. Shiro stood to the other side, close to the net and ready to block it. 

“In your face!” Lance cried and a series of events occurred. The ball, which Keith hadn’t expected, didn’t slam into the ground, rather it just fell. Hunk hadn’t carried the ball over the net, but a simple tap to it got it over, in bounds and counted for a historic point. Hunk and Lance whooped as Pidge laughed hysterically at a disgruntled Shiro and oddly confused Keith. 

“Isn’t that illegal?” Keith asked.  
“Your face is illegal!” Lance rebutted, still celebrating with Hunk. 

Pidge made sure to record the next hour of their game, she’d nearly live streamed to Allura when Shiro threw his shirt away. In the end, Shiro and Keith accepted bitter defeat, 20-18. Shiro kept his eye on Keith, ready to hold him back incase he planned on mauling Lance.

Hunk was a sweetheart about winning, but Lance was nothing short of the definition of gloating. Keith might've put him in his place had he not been deathly afraid of Lance spilling his secret.

They all walked back, Hunk telling stories of their old high school and the volley matches while somehow mixing in how terrible the lunch was. Pidge made quick work with the video she’d recorded, instantly uploading it to the castle system and within four minutes received several blessings from Allura. 

They’d soon lapsed into small talk about their homes, Hunk spoke of how his father gave him his love for cooking and became the unofficial chef for the family, his dishes often rivaling his aunts at holidays. 

“Back home, around the end of Highschool,” Shiro started, his face illuminated in the fire.  
“ My friends had convinced me to get a tattoo.” Keith spat his food out, coughing violently before heaving in deep breaths. Lance nearly choked on his drink while Hunk sat a little too still. “Where?” Pidge asked. “Matt had told me about it, but I never believed him.” 

“When!” Lance blurted out. Shiro shrugged, “Either the spring or summer time, we’d had a bit to drink and-”  
“You drank?” Keith said in complete disbelief.  
He gave a innocent smile, “So bad thinking hit us when we’d passed the parlor, I don’t know why they’d let us in.” 

“Does Allura know about this?” Hunk meant to ground himself with the question, trying not to tip over the logs they’d used as chairs. “I figured she wouldn’t mind, she has marks that resemble tattoos.”  
“How would you know?” Pidge peered. Shiro sat rigid, realizing the information he’d accidently dispatched.

“Alright, lights out!” Shiro dumped his drink into the fire, making quick work towards his tent.  
“Shiro! You’d better explain this in the morning.” Lance barked. 

Everyone made their ways towards their respective places, the zipping of tents and sleeping bags indicated the nearing of night. Lance settled down before a million thoughts zipped past his mind, home. The now dying embers reminded him of his mother’s eyes, a brilliant bronze that almost looked alive with fire when she talked. The birds that made their way to the towering trees reminded him of the fast wit of his father, always joking and smiling and down for a hug no matter the time. 

The water nearing their camp didn’t help much, the sound reverberated through his head getting louder and louder till he could hear seagulls accompanying the swish of the water, the smell of the ocean, the sizzling of fish, the snap of crab shells. Then a trail of laughter and the sound of sand being smashed into hit his senses like a wave. 

As a small stream of tears fell down his hot face, he wished upon the glowing stars above them that they’d travel to earth soon. Those memories that kept him from snapping, were now winding back a rubber band of emotions. “Hey.” Keith’s soft voice was carried on a breeze, catching the attention of Lance. “You’re crying.” He confirmed, as if he’d suspected. 

“I just..” Lance sobbed. “This place reminds me of home, but it isn’t.” He croaked. “I just want to go home.” He angrily pushed his tears aside, staining the cuffs of his jacket. “Zarkon is still out there, stopping me from seeing them.” He choked. “I'm forgetting what they look like Keith. I can't remember.”

Keith unzipped himself out the bed roll, patting his way over to Lance’s tent. “Tell me about it.” Keith huffed as he dropped himself next to Lance. “About.. your home.” He looked at him tentatively.

Lance sniffled, looking up at Keith through irritated eyes, he’d seen Keith offer a simpering smile. “Yeah.” he rubbed at his cheek. “I am story-teller, after all. Can’t let my biggest fan down.”  
Keith snorted before listening in.

He kept quite as Lance went into intricate detail of his old home. Of the old chipped and faded paintings that hung from the wooden walls. The couches covered in a plastic wrap to keep people from staining it. The smell of cinnamon as you entered, and if it wasn’t that it was often the smell of dinner wafting through the house. They were close to the clear water, yet it was always hot enough to melt you down into the pavement.  
He ranted of the thousands of trips he’d taken, from Disney world to six flags. From mountain climbing, apple picking, stargazing. His family took what ever experience they could for their kids. 

Keith marveled at the stories of how he’d used to help around the house that’d usually been in chaos. Cleaning up after messy baby cousins and offering help to the oldest ones. Nearly gawking at the scars that Lance pointed towards, explaining that he’d often get lulled into the beautiful water before getting knocked into an unforgiving wave. Or the times he’d fallen off his bike or roller skates.

They’d talked while the air turned cold and the wind howled, but the warmth of a second body kept them comfortable. 

xx

  
Keith woke up to light snoring and the frost of his breath. A warm weight pressed against his chest and the tingling sensation of hair brushed up against his face. He cracked his eyes open to find Lance’s head inches away from his own, his arm somehow cascading over his Lance’s torso. “Shit.” Keith hissed, he slowly took his arm off before inching away. He began to recall the events from last night, falling asleep as Lance talked about how he got lost at market. 

But a rustle too loud to be from an animal came a bit far off the campsite, before thought his instinct took over. Scrambling to grab for the knife he’d strapped to his side, he peered out the tent, casting a glance to the bushes. 

“Lance?” Keith whispered, his eyes glued onto the brush not far from them. “Lance wake up.” He stressed.  
Lance just gave a slur of words before turning to the other side of his bed. So Keith threw his canteen at a low part of his back, a small yelp emitting from Lance. “Dude what the-” Lance snapped, turning over to Keith ready to throw his own. “There’s something in the bush.” Keith hissed, pointing rapidly the greenery. Lance grimaced, groggily getting up and peeking out his tent. 

“Did you fall asleep in here?”  
Keith nodded, pushing back the thought of Lance’s steady breaths in the small tent. Tried not to recall the small murmurs he’d smiled at as Lance was in a state of being half-awake. “I’m going to go check it out.”  
He tip-toed out the tent slowly, drawing his dagger close to his face.  
Lance dragged himself out, “Maybe it was a deer.” He yawned, keeping a tight grip on his bayard. 

“I highly doubt that-” Keith hissed before the rustling became active. Pure adrenaline ran through his body as he saw a figure emerge from hiding, he drew back, pushing Lance with him. 

The figure had been masked, the cover over its face made of tinted glass giving forth no way of identifying them.  
“Galra” Keith said in a guttural tone, vile lining the words as he charged forward.  
“Keith wait-”

Keith struck left as the intruder blocked with a staff, he dove and made to strike under them only to be struck back. He rolled into the dirt before regaining his footing, the intruder made a defensive stance with their staff in hand, readying for another attack. 

Lance had been on them quicker, activating his bayard he shot at their feet, distracting them from Keith as he charged into him. They’d both caught each others groove’s, Keith ducked, striked, retreated then it was Lance’s attack. Lance shot at their weak spots, leaving them open for Keith to have easier access to. 

The clang of metal and bullets fell into a sound that reminded them of the sounds of the forest, of nature flowing together into one orchestrated mess. Strike, shoot, strike, shoot. This fight was the conductor, they were the instruments. But as soon as they’d missed their beat, the intruder took the opportunity to knock Keith’s weapon into the dirt, knocking him across the ground. 

“Keith!” Lance yelled. He charged forward, putting full blast into his bayard. The intruder deflected each bullet as if they’d been slicing through butter, a beautiful blur of their weapon countering Lance’s bullets until he was sent sprawling into the ground. 

“Pathetic.” A rigid female voice broke the silence. The intruder removed their helmet, white hair cascaded past their unyielding face. “Absolutely pathetic. You know Keith, Lance had done better than you as much as it pains me to say it.” 

“Princess?” Keith groaned, dusting himself of dirt.  
“Allura!” Lance rejoiced, he ran and crashed into her. “When did you guys come? Shiro said you wouldn’t be here till nightfall.” He waved gleefully at Coran as he sported cargo shorts and a green button up shirt. 

“We finished up early.” She said, finally smiling.  
“So you attacked us?” Keith grumbled.  
Allura furrowed her brows,“Just because you’re on vacation doesn’t mean you’re exempt from training.” she sniped.  
Keith turned away, running his hands through his hair. He quickly wrapped up his knife before going back into his tent in silence. 

Lance detached himself from Allura, “I think you should give him a bit of a break.”  
Allura rose her brows in question and disbelief. “When has Keith ever taken a break?”  
She grounded her staff into the ground.  
“Exactly. Keith’s never relaxed.” Lance stressed. “I’d like for everyone to enjoy themselves without any semblance of stress.” 

Allura’s face hadn’t changed, but the sharpness in her eyes eased as she looked over to Keith’s tent. “I suppose, I could lay down a bit.” She sighed, offering Lance a smile. Not a moment later Pidge came walking back with Shiro, scanner in hand. 

“And where have you two been.” Allura smiled, striding over to Shiro before giving a bone-crushing hug. “Pidge said she wanted to check more of landscape, I tagged along.” He laughed before hugging back with almost the same strength. 

“Wheres Hunk?” Coran questioned, looking around inquisitively. Almost like having been resurrected, Hunk shot out his tent at the mention of his name. 

“What’d I miss.” He rubbed his eyes while exiting a yawn. 

xx

Keith hadn't left the group's reunion out of anger, but in a terrified daze. Allura had taken him off his guard sure, but the thing or stuff crawling up his chest felt worse. He ran a finger through it, thin, purple hairs sprouted from the spots that’d been there longer. 

Kolivan, after multiple tests, decided there wasn't enough Galra in his system to make him seem like one. Yet here he was, his nails growing sharper, the whites of his eyes turning a tinge yellowish, the canines of his teeth too large for a humans. 

“Keith?” Pidge called. “We’re about to eat, get your ass out here.” 

He quickly zipped up his tent from the inside, “Not hungry, I’ll get some later.” Keith flinched as the spots kept growing, now down the middle of his chest. “Bullcrap, you ate my share half the last time.” 

Keith shut his eyes, “Pidge, I'm just not feeling good. Lay off for a bit?” And with that she hadn't pressed it, maybe because she hadn't cared or heard that tiredness that laced his tone. Outside he heard everyone conversate as his head pounded, heard the scrapings against their plates as his chest tightened. Heard their laughter as the skin on his back felt foreign. 

Their footsteps soon faded as they finished their meals and conversed. 

When he was sure they were completely gone, he made slow work with zipping the tent down. He grabbed a towel, his knife and his anxiety and started to make his way to the lake. 

“Keith?”  
He turned his head in surprise to find Lance is swim trunks, “What happened?” Lance basically sprinted over to him, putting Keith’s chin in his hands as he looked down to his neck. “Keith, you need to do something.” Lance kept his chin there, his blue eyes almost piercing as he stared at Keith. 

“I can’t do anything.” Keith shot back, pushing back Lance’s hand. He stomped off to the pond. “I know you said a week,” Lance followed after him. “But its noticable.”  
They trudged up the slick path before the sound of water came closer, “Allura might notice, what’ll you do then?” 

Keith completely ignored Lance, near the bank of the water he discarded his shirt, showing the spread of the purple skin reaching his mid back. He froze as Keith dove into the water, not a moment later Lance jumped in himself. He watched Keith stubbornly hold his breath underwater, anger in his eyes as he crossed his chest. Lance noted at the skin near his neck, taking over part of his chest. 

Lance swam deeper to grab at Keith, but could only grab at his foot. It was enough as Lance dragged Keith up upside down. As they broke for the surface Keith began to thrash around like wild trout. “Will you leave me alone for once!” Keith bellowed, his screams coming off loudly against the water. 

“You’re always in people’s business and talking and loud.” He spewed those words as if they were fire in his mouth, as if there were a pit bubbling in his chest and he couldn’t control it any longer. Lance still swam there, his nails digging into Keith’s forearm as he yelled. “You're always flirting and clumsy, it's tiring!” 

“You talk like you’re some bigshot you know?” Lance laughed painfully, “You’re Shiro’s favorite.” Lance pushed his finger into Keith’s chest. “You’re the lone wolf and no one judges you for it but I do.”  
Keith made no change in his expression. “Remember when you decided to take on a fleet on your own before the rest of us could even make it.” Lance’s face contorted in anger and pain.  
“Didn’t you think we were worried,” Lance retracted his hand from Keith’s arm. “That I was worried!” He bellowed, his face turning blush.

Keith slammed his hands into the water, could feel heat rolling off them. “You talk about your family so much.” Keith shoved Lance back. “Just head off to Earth and find them!” He heaved in a breath before regretting the words he’d shouted. Lance’s eyes stung, those jewel blue eyes threatened to overflow with tears. “At least I have one to return to.” he choked out. 

Suddenly the water felt cold, the morning sun having almost little to no effect. Lance trudged out the water, grabbed his faded blue towel and matching sandals and left without a word. 

Keith watched him walk off, deciding whether or not to run after him, to apologize. He floated on his backside as the sun bore its light onto him, deciding to stay. 

He’d spent the rest of the day trying his best not to return to the camp, instead occupying his time with tracking down the native species of animals instead of already feeling the guilt he’d be pelted with. But no amount of watching a squadron of small mice like animals scurry off could lighten his mood. The six legged wolves with bloody red eyes didn’t make his heart waver as he glanced at them from a distance. The dusk that engulfed the forest in a flurry of wisteria and tangerines didn’t make him gape in awe. He felt the exact same as when he left the lake, shitty. 

The walk back was full of doubt, and he stood for several moments debating if he could stick it out in the forest. But the sky threatened the earth with cold brushes, trees groaning as a freezing gale flew past  
Sticky with sweat and dirt, he came back, shirt on and towel tightly wrapped near his neck. He’d found everyone near a fire eating happily, Allura talking about any sudden movements from Zarkon. 

Hunk occupied himself with rover 2.0, fixing its interior while Pidge uploaded a new system onto it. “Was your swim good?” Pidge asked, not bothering to throw over a glance. 

Everyone’s head turned to him, expect Lance. Keith tried to hide any discomfort as he sat down next to Hunk. “It was pretty relaxing.” He grumbled. He dared another look at Lance who had been looking at him, whose head quickly whipped the other way as if something caught his attention. 

“Sorry we couldn’t join you.” Allura added.  
“Pidge had told us you weren’t feeling up to anything.” Shiro said. “So we thought we’d leave you.” 

Keith nodded in thanks.  
“I'm turning in early.” Lance said, placing an empty cup where he sat. Pidge stared at Lance until he walked off. 

“Night buddy,” Hunk said, putting rover on the ground before it began to hover. “I'm gonna go in too, that walk has me beat.” He waved off as he dove into his tent. “You need some rest too, number five.” Coran snatched the laptop off Pidges lap. 

“I'm not tired!” she snapped. Coran kept composure, twisting his moustache. “You've made a grave enemy, Coran.” She squinted her eyes as she pointed two of her fingers at herself then Coran in a threatening manner. 

Coran waited till she was in her tent, “If I go missing, she's your first suspect.” He whispered to Allura, getting a giggle out of her. 

The corners of Keiths mouth tugged, but diminished quickly. Shiro gave a quick glance to Keith, he was asking if anything had happened. Keith blinked back nervously, not sure. Shiro threw a quick nod over to Lance’s tent and the slow turn of Keith's head was enough information. 

“Allura, you said there should be a meteor shower tomorrow night?” Shiro asked. She nodded, “There's only one every three years, so we got lucky.” 

Keith’s eyes shone, he looked at Shiro expectedly. He gave back a thankful nod back.  
Keith smiled at Shiro before diving into his tent, he’d have to wait, but the idea boiled in his mind like Hunk’s famous stew. 

xx

“Wake up grease head.” Something metal knocked into Lance's head. Pidge let herself into his tent with a grin, “You awake yet sleeping beauty?” 

Lance got up before giving a hateful glare, “It's still the crack of dawn, why are you up?” Lance tossed off his sleeping bonnet, tossing his hair around.  
“Because I recently found out some new plant species here and I plan to study it.” She exited with Rover. 

Lance groaned and threw on his jacket, slipped on a pair of dusty sneakers and followed his less then little sister. “How did you even get your computer back?”  
They turned up a hill, passing a grove of trees that flowed into the forest. “I heard Coran snatched it from you.” 

Pidge grimaced, “Hunk had an extra and I got bored.” She waved Lance over to a bush flourishing with green berries. “My sleep schedule's pretty inconsistent. I sometimes wake up earlier then Shiro.” She snorted, placing the computer down onto the earth. She grabbed a handful of the berries and placed them into a metal cannister she had strapped to her side. 

“Are those even safe to eat?” Lance almost felt the urge to swat the suspicious fruit from Pidge's palms.  
“We'll find out when we get back,” She snapped the canister back into her belt. “For now I want to see what else this planet offers.” 

Lance nodded in understandment, sitting back as he watched Pidge do her thing. Stop, collect, stop, collect, stop. 

“I saw you two yelling.” Pidge opened another canister, dropping oddly shaped leaves inside. Lance stopped dead in his tracks, his brows furrowed. “I actually was using rover to check for new terrain to walk around.” She talked so nonchalantly while Lance contemplated on dashing out on her.

“Keith looked.. Different. Then you were both yelling into each other's faces.” Pidge looked up to Lance with steady eyes. 

“That wasn't the first time you'd been at the lake, was it.” Pidge’s voice lowered. Lance checked his surroundings, “I was helping him.” he defended.  
“That isn't helping Lance.” Pidge stressed.

“Keith is literally changing and it could have long term effects. Good and bad, have you stopped to think about that?” Pidge hastily attached her last cannister onto her belt. “He might hurt others, he could hurt you and most important of all he could hurt himself.” Pidge pinched the bridge of her nose. Lance tried to say something back, something witty that could dismantle her statement but couldn’t. 

“After tonight I’m telling Allura and Kolivan.” Pidge began to walk back the same way they came. “As soon as we climb onto the castle.”  
“You know that’s not fair to Keith.” Lance shot. “You know he said a week.” 

“And if he lied?” Pidge whipped around. “We can’t risk that Lance.”  
“Then fight me.” Lance shrugged off his jacket, grabbing the bayard he’d attached to his belt.  
“This is waste of time.” Pidge groaned, clenching her own bayard and throwing off her own jacket. 

Lance shot first, Pidge deflecting it before charging forward, determination growing in her eyes. Her bayard whipped forward, snapping and slicing at his torso. Lance blocked the attacks before his weapon morphed into two handguns, Pidge took cover behind a tree as he shot rapidly. 

He made his way over, making sure the ground beneath him gave no semblance to Pidge as to where we was. He quickly turned to find the space empty, confusion wrecked his thoughts before he had time to react. 

Soon Pidge was flying out a tree, her whip already yards ahead of her and caught around Lance’s arm. She rolled onto the ground and yanked hard, driving Lance into the mud. “Give up?” 

Without warning, Lance grabbed the whip and flung it sideways and let go, taking Pidge with it. Before she could slam into a tree she shot it upwards once again, flying off into the dense forest. Lance aimed upwards, blasting holes into the greenery at anything that moved.

“You’re panicking.” Pidge’s voiced echoed. Lance whipped around, “If I’m panicking then you’re in a terrible state.” Lance grinned. Out the corner of his eye a bright green shone, Lance shot at the incoming whip as it reeled back. Then again, he dove and jumped back as it stabbed into the ground from each miss. The attacks came faster, the whip whistling through the air.

“Yield.” Pidge said. But as whip crashed down into the dirt, Lance made the stupid decision of grabbing it by the wire before being shot upwards, right where Pidge hid. “Ah fuck.” Pidge hissed. Lance grabbed her by the leg before falling downwards, where they’d crashed dangerously close to a ledge. Pidge was the first to scramble upwards into a defensive stance. 

Lance wasn’t having any of that. He charged forward to throw a kick for it to collide with Pidge’s forearm. She’d sent a sweeping leg underneath Lance, trying to throw him off balance. He dodged feints, drawing back at times to draw in air and retaliate. He dove as Pidge threw another kick, quickly grabbing for her leg and throwing her off balance. She cursed, her hands getting scrapped in the process of evading Lances hits. “Do you really think Keith will benefit from being alone in this?” Pidge yelled. She covered her face with her forearm as Lance slammed into her. “I trust him.” Lance defended.  
Pidge rolled her eyes, she went in to back Lance against a tree. “Keith doesn't trust others Lance, he does things based off what he believes is right or necessary.” 

Lance grimaced as Pidge slapped his face, “The hell!”  
“Keith has been alone since he was a child. He's been clutching onto that dagger like his damn life came from it.” Pidge pointed downwards to the camp.

“If you gave a flying fuck Lance,” Pidge stomped over to retrieve her belongings. ”You’d do something to help him.”

Lance watched Pidge walk off in frozen rage, trying to regain his breath as he collapsed down onto the ground, listening to it laugh at his misery. The forest took a breath as the sun broke past the horizon, the leaves rustling and plants swinging through the air. 

He’d never been so sick of looking at something beautiful before. 

xx

 

“Where’s Lance?” Shiro turned his attention to Pidge, exhaustion clear in her face.  
“He wanted to walk a bit more.” Pidge looked over at Keith, her eyes somewhat apologetic as she walked off. His eyes snagged on the bruise on the back of her hand. “Pidge,” Keith shot up. “Show me what you bought back.” 

Pidge looked down, “I mean it’ll be boring-”  
Keith walked forward, “Please.” His voice was stern, but his eyes begged . 

She sighed before waving Keith to enter, they knew Pidge’s tent was larger but the amount of items she could keep crammed in there was a mystery to him. In the corner there were tiny test tubes, a live flame not far from it with a bottle hanging onto of it. Several discarded plates of food and writing supplies. 

“What is all this?” Keith tip-toed around discarded notebooks and mugs. “Hunk asked me to find out what here was edible.” She sat down, buttoning down her jacket. “So I’ve been working on this for the past few days.” Pidge threw her jacket into a stack of textbooks, Keith’s eyes widened at the bruises and cuts that scattered against Pidge’s arms. 

“Where is he.” Keith nearly growled. Pidge reached for a first-aid kit, “Geez, I'm fine too you know.” She hissed as she wiped off dirt and spots of blood with a gauze, “But he’s fine.” 

Keith began to twiddle his fingers around, “But are you?” His eyes turned up towards Pidge. “You've been acting weird.” She began to wrap up her wounds. “You haven’t been out since Allura came, she thinks it's her fault.” Keith cringed at that. “And you of all people didn’t want to eat.” She tied up the bandage up before shoving it into the case. “Do you need to tell us anything?” Pidge went for her belt full of different herbs, placing them onto a small, low table. Keith reached for his neck, scratching at it nervously while looking down. 

“No.” He said. Pidge nodded, not pressing the matter as she dropped the different fruits into a beaker. Keith watched as she boiled, steamed, froze and wrote down lines and lines of data. Soon the sound of pencil upon paper made him drift to sleep. 

“.. sure he wakes up.” A strong female voice whispered followed by zipping up the tent door. Keith groaned before getting up, using the heel of his hand to rub out the sleep from his eyes. “About time.” Pidge said before slamming a notebook close. “You snore loud, I almost threw one of these at your head.” 

Keith pulled his hair back, “Thanks.” He grumbled. “What time is it?”  
Pidge pointed over to the laptop next to her, “Go help Hunk. He’s been slaving over those pots for the past hour.” 

Keith knew he overstayed his welcome, so he listened. As he left he heard loud, obnoxious laughter. “No, no. Do you remember that stupid joke spongebob made.” 

Hunk held a pan in his hand while flipping some type of vegetation. “Hey, you know what's better than twenty-four?” 

Lance held in his laughter, clutching a bowl of a purple paste. “Twenty-five.”  
They both burst out in laughter, Lance nearly falling out of his seat.  
Keith felt extremely out of place as he walked over like some awkward preteen, he started to check out the trail behind him and wondered if it would just be better to wonder for a couple of hours. 

“Keith!” Hunk called out. “Did Pidge kick you out?” He grabbed for a knife and some bowl of fruits. “I need you to cut these up for me.”  
Keith strided over, keeping a distance from Lance and his icy glares. “No problem.” He handled the knife in his hands, the feeling foreign and for once he wasn’t sure about holding a knife at all.  
He bought the fruit to his palm, keeping the knife to the stem of the plant trying to slice through it. 

Lance huffed, “That’s not how you do it.” He placed his bowl down and sat next to Keith, snatching the knife and fruit from his hands. He expertly held the knife within his hand, pressing his thumb down with the knife into the fruit. Slicing the top off in a clean slice, “Like that.” 

Keith nodded, held the fruit to the knife and mimicked the action Lance demonstrated. Lance bought his mix over and kept his seat to Keith.  
Every now and then Keith looked over to see him laughing at Hunk’s jokes or talking about the garrison. His eyes lingering on the bandages and bruises on Lance’s arms and legs. 

He felt content watching Hunk pile food onto food, the scents floating through the air. Felt relieved to see Pidge come out her tent and give her share of help. Allura and Shiro came later, baskets in hand with thick covers and blankets. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been on a picnic.” Pidge confessed. Shiro nodded, “Matt used to tell me you’d go kite flying.” 

Pidge smiled, “Yeah.” She hauled up a basket. “Alright.” Allura carried her own basket and bag, “I think we're prepared.” 

“Can I catch up you guys a minute or two. I need to finish up something.” Lance placed his basket near the campfire. “Don't take long, I think the picnic might be too quiet.” Pidge said. 

Keith began to walk off before being tugged back. “Come here.” Lance whispered. He lead Keith over to his tent, tugging him inside. “Take off your shirt.” Lance ordered, grabbing a small bag. 

Keith froze, “What?”  
“It's not like that, just let me see your neck.”  
“That doesn't make it better.” Keith shrugged off his jacket, tossing his shirt off.

He watched as Lance took a large brush and dipped it in some kind of brown liquid. His face too hard to glean off of. “It's too dark..” Lance bit his nails. He went fishing through his bag till he found a white pencil. He broke off the tip of it, mixing it with the brown liquid till it lightened. “This should work.” 

He bought the brush over to Keith's face, slightly dabbing the product over the purple skin. “Tickles.” Keith chuckled. Lance looked up from Keith's chest, “Well,” he went for more product. “It won't last forever, just long enough.” 

Lance felt like throwing himself off something very high as he moved onto Keith's chest. The faded scars of previous battles peppered his skin, some deep while others not as serious. 

“How'd you get this one.” Lance questioned as he ran the brush over it, he let his shoulders relax. Keith felt for it, right below his collarbone. “Gladiator.” He winced at the memory. Lance rose an eyebrow  
“I couldn't sleep so I went on a higher level to try and tire myself out faster.” Lance covered it with foundation. “Worst thinking I've ever done.” 

Lance nodded. “And this one?” Lance pointed to it.  
Keith placed his hand over it, “First time we tried merging into voltron.” Lance smirked. He moved Keith’s head to the side, getting into the crevices of his neck and shoulder. Could smell sweat and the heat rolling off his body, “You smell terrible.” He turned Keith slightly to the left, reapplied product and started from the neck down. “I didn’t have time to clean up, I was sparing with Shiro a while back.” 

Lance’s eyes traveled back up, his eyes demanding to check lower before getting latched on a Keith’s shoulder. Soon Lance’s hand was on the scar before he could register thought. “What happened.”  
Lance retracted his hand from Keith’s left shoulder, nearly grimacing at the gash that was embedded in his skin.  
Keith slightly flinched from the touch, his back muscles contorting. “Blade of Mamora.” He said softly as he turned around.

Lance bought his eyes back up to the purple blotches, covering them. “I knew we should've gone in earlier.” He cursed. But no one had felt the same anxiety. Sure, Allura had almost barged in with the castle. But it wasn’t fast enough as Lance felt useless and helpless.  
“I'm just happy it healed.” Keith shrugged. 

Keith turned forward as he finished his back, facing Lance as he held his hands out. “Do you think you could fix these too?” Lance looked down to see long, jagged nails. “Well then Wolverine.” 

Lance fished around his small bag, pulling out a clipper and file. Keith sat still as Lance took the clippers to his nails, snipping them before filing them down. “Wait, I can do better.” Lance held each individual finger in his palm as he buffed them out with what Keith mistook as a sponge. 

As he finished his last finger, Lance twisted off the top to a bottle of clear nail polish. Keith stared at Lance’s steady hands as they applied each coat smoothy, “My aunt,” Lance said as he moved to another finger. “She owned a nail shop, I used to help out there on my winter breaks.” 

“I didn’t ask.” Keith said. Lance glanced at Keith for a second, attending to his hand again. “Yeah,” He blew on the nails, urging them to dry faster. “but you wanted to know.” 

Lance pulled a mirror to Keith, and he had outdone himself. But Keith wasn't about to inflate his ego. He felt the area where the purple skin had been, it felt dry and smooth yet it looked like real skin. “Nice.” 

“It's my best work if I do say so myself.” Lance put the bag away, making his way outside. “It's waterproof too.” Lance picked up the basket he left idle. Keith hauled another blanket. “Why would you wear makeup in the water?” They began to walk down the trails. 

“There are limits meant to be passed Keith. One day, you'll understand.” Lance ran down farther, leaving Keith in the dust. 

The sound of music and laughter became louder as they came closer. Pidge ran over and told Keith to join her team. A volleyball rested between Allura’s hip and arm, a smug look plastered on her face as Shiro stood next to her with the same confidence. “We need to destroy them.” Pidge hissed as she dragged Keith over. 

Lance situated himself down on the blankets, reaching for a plate of food Hunk had offered before sitting next to him. Lance watched as Allura hit the ball with enough energy to make Keith stumble back, the ball a bit too short for Pidge to run over to. Rover called a point for Shiro and Allura as they cheered. Allura served again, deciding to take mercy, Keith easily sent the ball over to Pidge who set it up to the other side of the next. 

Keith backed up before running over to the next and hitting the ball over, Shiro sprawled down to send the ball over to Allura and cursed as it went a bit farther then he had intended. “Language!” Pidge cried out. 

Hunk laughed a bit as Shiro apologized, “How many days do you think we’ll get like these?” He said, turning his attention to Lance. Lance watched Keith cheer with Pidge as they scored another point over them, happiness and excitement laced in their emotions. 

“Maybe in a year.” Lance took a bite out of his fruit. “Maybe more. Allura might never let us back here for all we know.”  
Hunk made a confused face, “Allura isn’t that mean Lance, I think she’d get it if we needed a break.” 

Lance sighed. “I know, I know.”  
Lance discarded the pit of the fruit into a plastic bag. “Do you think we’ll ever make it to Earth.” Lance asked.  
Hunk nodded, “Absolutely.” He nodded over to the court where Pidge and Allura were close to heading into battle as to who got the last point. 

“It’s not like it won’t take a long time, because it will.” Hunk explained. “But we’ve been training and working and getting through so many new experiences that we must be able to.”  
He smiled to Lance, “Make sense?”  
Hunk really was a god-send, almost anything he said could make you feel pretty solid about everything.  
“Yeah. Thanks bud.” He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The day died with wrists decorated in bruises and sore arms. With loud laughs carried into the dawning night and birth of bird caws. “No, you need to understand I was only ten!” Allura laughed between a mouth of food goo. “I decided my father was taking his sweet time in his meeting with other ambassadors and leaders.” She gave a mischievous smile. “So I grabbed my staff and sneaked out.” 

She spoke of how she covered her hair as it was a sign of royalty or utmost importance. She met other children who mocked her, came across selfless elders and received sweets from doting mothers and advice from working fathers. “It was the most fun I’d had in ages.” She reminisced. 

“Of course,” Coran interjected. “Once your father didn’t find you in the common room he immediately called for a search.” Allura nodded with pride, “I gave them hard time,” She handed her plate to Pidge who filled it back up. “Father was furious.” She shook off the memory. 

“If I ever did that my mother might’ve given me hell.” Lance said with a shudder. Could already see the elder siblings running off, unable to save him from the hellstorm that was their mother. 

Before Pidge could confirm that statement Hunk pointed up to the sky in awe. They all looked upwards to find the night shimmering in stars, some falling out of their positions and taking off into the obsidian night. “A star shower.” Keith said breathlessly. From earshot he heard Shiro tell Allura they’d get a better view from a hill not far, looking at her tenderly before taking in her hand and walking off. Keith decided he might as well follow his example. 

Keith nudged at Lance’s left arm, “Hey.”   
Lance didn't turn, “What do you need?” His voice somewhat impatient.   
“Follow me, I need to show you something.” Keith tugged on his shirt. Lance whipped his head over, his brow arched up. “Are you going to try to kill me?” 

Keith’s eyes widened, “What, wait no.” He pointed towards the forest. “I need to show you something.” Lance eyed him wearily, slowly got up and went to follow Keith.   
The forest felt darker than usual, the occasional shooting star lighting the path through the canopy of trees. “After all we’ve been through it’s finally happening,”

Lance dramatically draped his hand over his face. “I’m gonna get murdered.”   
Keith rolled his eyes, slowing past the bushes before smiling. Lance stopped, “Keith I don’t know what you’re thinking but as soon as you whip a knife out I’m going to scream for Hunk-” Lance stopped abruptly. 

“You said you missed home,” Keith said. Lance took four steps forward, they felt loud over the soft waves that crashed into the white sand. “So I teamed up with Coran. Shiro helped also.” Keith explained. 

Lance threw his shoes off, discarded his socks and walked feebly onto the sand. His eyes scanned the dark body of water that seemed to stretch for eternity.   
“I couldn't see it when we landed.” Lance mumbled.

Keith tossed off his shoes. “There was too much smog interfering when we were.” He explained.   
He watched Lance stare at the sea, utterly speechless. He saw the tears that threatened to fall, the quick tug of his mouth into a smile, the way his hands shook with joy. “Thank you.” he whispered.

Keith moved closer to him, grazing his hand over Lance’s before he went to grasp Keith’s. The blood in his body boiled, he could feel the unmerciful sweat bead through his head. His attention quickly drawn to the waves rolling on and off the water. 

Lance’s weary eyes looked over to Keith. His hand a strong presence as the silence enveloped the space between them. The dazzling stars seemed to wink at them, the only people in this moment accompanied by the ambience of nature. Their feet sunken in the sand, hair windswept and faces flush with hearts whizzing and expectations high. 

Lance tugged on Keith’s arm, “Hey.”   
Keith acknowledged him, nudging his elbow into Lance’s side.   
Lance grinned, “Wanna swim?”   
Keith gave him a incredulous look, “It's nearly 50 degrees out here and you want to swim.” 

Without answering, Lance took his hand back and began to strip off his clothing. “The night's not getting any younger Keith.” Lance shimmied out of his jeans, neatly placing it against the sand before taking off into the water. 

Keith watched in disbelief as Lance collided into the waves in a heated moment of joy. Kicking and jumping and laughing in the water in a pure euphoric rage.   
“Keith!” Lance pointed at him, “If you don't get your ass in here I will personally kick it in.”   
With no doubt he’d carry it out, Keith reluctantly drew his clothing off. 

Lance stood in the water triumphantly, laughing as Keith hissed at the freezing water. He slowly coaxed him into entering, Keith threatening several times to drown Lance if he pushed him in.   
Even with the warning clear on top of his head, Lance tested his luck with a slight push. Soon his head collided with water so fast, he didn’t register the attack.

He could hear Keith snickering above the surface, clutching his sides as Lance flailed around to regain balance. Keith tried to run through the water as Lance swam after him in revenge. Diving a bit too late as Lance clutched his lower torso. Before they could break for the surface, a wave crashed into them, washing them off onto the shore. 

They both coughed off water on the sand, gave each other a glance and laughed while rolling into the wet sand. Keith’s laugh dissipated, his forearm covering his eyes. He heard Lance’s arm shift against the ground, then the warm touch from his hand. His fingers grazing Keith’s with water and sand.

Lance laughed, his face in the heel of his hand. “Thank you.” he said. Keith removed his arm, slightly turning his head to face Lance. The small creases in Lance’s eyes gave way as he smiled. “I mean it.” Lance held Keith’s palm, running a thumb over his knuckles before interlacing their hands. “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” He replied, shutting his eyelids as the water ran over their bodies. “I'm sorry.” His tone lowered. “For offending you and your family.” Keith slightly opened one of his eyelids to peer at Lance.   
Lance took in a deep sigh, loosening his grip on Keith’s hand. “Me too, it was a dick move.” 

Keith shrugged, “As far as I'm concerned, Shiro’s the only family I have around.”   
He offered up a weak smile, turning his head towards the stars. “As far as I’m concerned, you guys are my family.” He whispered. 

He turned back to Lance, “Good” he replied.   
Lance slowly got up, shaking off the sand that stuck to his body. “If we take any longer Hunk might think we got lost.” Keith nodded as he got up, trying desperately to remove the wet sand. 

They walked over to their clothes, discarded against the ground. “You think Allura will kill us if we stick around for a day or two?” Keith pulled on his pants, not so much savoring the feel of wet skin again cloth. Lance chuckled as he tugged his shirt down, “I like the way you think, but I’m not prepared to face the wrath of Allura.” 

Keith shivered at the thought, could already feel the doting from Shiro to push and the stress radiating off Hunk. He frowned at the idea of Coran telling them to have hope. He wasn’t on board with Allura’s side glances and the conversations that died that moment they were spoken. 

Keith looked over to Lance as he zipped his jacket up, lightly rubbing his hands together for warmth. Something in him melted, like he could spend sleepless nights tracing his hands over that deep brown skin. “Keith?” Lance’s eyes narrowed on him. Keith had forgotten about his eyes, a rich blue that resembled the oceans back home. 

Then Keith finds himself engulfed in the idea of Lance, those soft hands on his chest, the endearing tone while caring for him. The calculated looks and words that made his heart skip or stop and made his breath hitch until he wanted nothing more than to hold him. “Keith” Lance stressed, he grabbed at his arm. 

He snapped back to reality, his arm in Lance’s hands and confusion and unease were evident in his face. “It’s spreading.” Lance said gravely. Keith looked down and recoiled, where the makeup had covered up the previous marks sprouted forth new ones. The nails that Lance had clipped not mere hours ago, grew out longer and sharp.

“Shit.” Lance spat. Shiro’s voice rang out over the forest, calling them back. They both felt the castle rumble within the ground, signaling their departure. Lance quickly zipped down his jacket, tugged Keith into it, fitted it over his shoulders and arms. “Don’t you dare take this off.” His eyes focused on Keith’s gray, he watched his lips part as he said yes before taking his hand to walk off to the castle. 

 

“We’ll leave in about thirty ticks” Coran said as he added in final coordinations. “I hope you all relaxed enough, because it's time to get back on schedule.” he added.

Hunk groaned, “Can't we stay down there for like, ever?” Pidge nodded, “There's so much down there I haven't had the time to study.” Pidge grumbled as Coran shook his head. “There are millions of other plants number five, you'll have you chance.” 

She slugged down in her seat, pouting. “Can't have anything..” 

Keith held his crossed arms closer to his chest, “Pidge, let's schedule a escape plan back.”   
Pidge turned in her seat, “Already on it.” 

Allura shook her head, “I would have closed all the pods and lions den by then.”   
Pidge turned back around, “I would have hacked them open.” 

Allura looked to Pidge, challenge lighting in her eyes. “Do you wish to test that theory?”   
Pidge grinned, leaped out her seat and sped down the hallway. Allura pulled up a screen, her fingers tapping rapidly against them as she set up a protective lock. Each individual door leading to the room Pidge was headed to. 

“How long will they last?” Hunk asked Coran. He twisted his mustache as he looked onto the monitor, Pidge already plugging a small device onto the door to break the locks. “Until either of them give in.” Coran responded. Allura chuckled as Pidge cursed over the comms, threatening that she’d have it cracked in thirty seconds. Coran chuckled before taking his leave to the engine room, as their departure seemed to be taking longer than expected. 

“Smart money’s on Allura.” Lance said as he slumped down in his seat.   
Keith got up from his seat, “I’m betting on Pidge.” Lance lazily turned his head to Keith.   
“I’ll bet my share of that stew Hunk made.” Lance grinned.  
“I’m game.” Keith smiled, his teeth gleaming and his canines slightly elongated.   
Lance pushed himself upwards off his seat, “More for me.” He went to clasp Keith’s hand as he walked out the room. Making sure as they walked out Hunk couldn’t make out what the touch had been. 

Hunk had waited till the door was slid shut and the sound of footsteps became faded. “How long do you think they’ll last?” He questioned Allura.  
“How long do I think who will last?” Allura turned her head to him. “Do you mean Pidge? Because I’m going to say about five hours, I could be here for a while.” She frowned.   
Hunk shook his head, “I mean Lance and Keith.” Allura raised her brow, “What about them.” 

Hunk went over to the monitor Allura used, pushing the stream of Pidge to pull up a feed of Keith and Lance walking steadily down a hallway. “What seems to be the problem-” Allura said before Hunk zoomed into the stream, showing Keith’s hand holding onto Lance’s. 

“They’ve been like this since the trip.” Hunk said. “I don’t know if it's to confuse us all up, or maybe they ate something rotten on the planet.” He stressed, running his hand through his hair.   
Allura twirled her hair with a finger, “Maybe we should just ask them?” 

The door shuddered open and Shiro stepped in, his hair weighted down with water. “Ask who what?”   
Allura motioned him over to the screens, “Hunk seems worried. Should we?”   
Shiro’s eyes widened as Keith seemed to smile on screen, covering his mouth as Lance laughed aloud. “That was fast.” He whistled as he slicked his hair back. 

“Shiro.” Hunk said wearily. “What are you not telling us.”   
Shiro only smiled, “I think we should keep on eye on them.”   
Allura quickly shut off the screens, swiping them all off before dashing to the door. “They’re in the south wing.” and with that Hunk, Allura and Shiro were running. 

They abruptly came to sudden stops when they could hear them a bit too close. Hunk motioned with his hand to back away slowly as Lance’s voice came closer, his eyes showing panic. They all ducked into a nearby storage room as the voice’s came closer. Shiro waited another minute until he whispered for them to move out. They slowly crept out the room, backs hunched and feet slow. 

Soon they came to the kitchen and Hunk silently prayed they weren’t abusing the oven again.   
But instead found the two just sharing a couple drinks, it wasn’t alcohol since they were underage and in space, but it was something. The air between them got tenser with each teasing glance, premeditated touches and noticeable baiting. 

“Are they-” Hunk started.   
“Flirting?” Allura finished, her hand over her mouth. 

Keith hopped up onto the counter, rolled his head around with a deep sigh at the light cracks.  
“What about tonight?” He said, his feet swinging slightly. Lance nodded, “I think that’s the best timing.” He gazed over to Keith, sauntering his way over before placing both his palms down on the counter on either side of Keith’s thighs. “Do we want tell everyone?” He whispered.   
Keith smiled then nodded, tugging Lance’s jacket back up onto his shoulders. 

Lance’s eyes traced up from Keith’s shoulder to his face, “Will you be ready?”   
Shiro squinted at the conversation, Allura held her breath as she listened and was sure Hunk was on the verge of screaming.   
“I’ll have to be at some time, besides it won’t hurt.” 

Shiro had seen Allura enraged, ecstatic and distressed. But he’d never seen the kind of flustered she was now, she pulled Shiro back nearly hissing through her teeth.   
“What kind of obscenities are they about to commit on my ship?” She shook Shiro for emphasis. 

They turned back, trying to hear the whispers and soft spoken words. “I’ll make sure it won’t.” Lance said.   
That had done it, Hunk promptly and silently crept away from the kitchen doors, Allura and Shiro following. As they entered the main room they found Pidge on the floor with a dismissive look. 

“So it looks like I was forgotten about.” Her tone changed as she saw their faces. Terror, confusion and something mixed with anxiety and jubilation.   
Pidge raised a brow at Allura, “What do you know about Keith and Lance.” She blurted out, her voice uneven. Pidge’s eyes widened, “What do you know?” She asked. 

Allura’s arms flung out with her explanation, “First they were walking about all delighted.”   
Hunk joined in, sitting down in his chair as he bit his nails. “Then they went to the kitchen.”   
“They talked about something interesting.” Shiro added. “Something I wish we hadn’t tried to intervene in” He shuddered. 

Pidge lowered her shoulders, they all gave answers she wasn’t looking for.   
“Well if it lightens the mood any,” Pidge raised the same device she placed on the locked doors. “I hacked past the castle.” 

Allura only huffed before accepting defeat, “It wouldn’t have been the same if I were here. You got lucky Pidge.”   
Pidge only smiled to herself as she agreed to calm Allura down. 

 

Lance watched silently as Keith changed. His eyes locked on the muscles pulling back as he moved to changed into his shirt, layering on Lance’s jacket.   
They’d made sure to find where Kolivan had been hours before, Allura mentioning that he’d be on board in less than an hour. 

“You don’t think they’ll probe me around like some experiment, right?” Keith nervously fumbled as he put his gloves on. “I think red might not like that.” 

“I doubt it. If anything Kolivan seems patient.” Lance reassured. But he wasn’t sure himself, he wasn’t sure as they left the bedroom and wasn’t convinced that anything wouldn’t go wrong as they reached the main room. He felt worse seeing Kolivan there, even when silent he was a force to be reckoned with. Nearly six feet and seven inches tall he was basically a solid wall.

“We should reach the next planet within twelve hours, from there we’ll meet the rebels and try to assess the situation.” Allura explained, her attention turned to Lance and Keith. “You’re late.”   
There was no pressure or disappointment in her voice, just acknowledgement. “Our next mission won’t be for a while.” 

Lance gave a curt nod, eyeing Kolivan as he moved to the center of the room. “As soon as we find out where Zarkon’s forces are we attack with the rebels.” Kolivan informed. “If all goes well, they should be able to retake their cities.” 

Pidge raised her hand up, “Since we have a bit of time, I need to say something.”   
“I swear if you have some other surprise up your sleeve I’m going to throw myself out the nearest window.” Lance groaned.   
Pidge threw Lance a frown before turning to Kolivan, “Keith needs help.” 

Lance could’ve easily dismissed the claim, he could have laughed it off or said “who doesn’t”.   
But not as Keith looked back at him with uneasy eyes, not while his body froze there with uncertainty and not while everyone’s eyes were on him. Kolivan’s ears perked upwards along with his brow. “The tests you ran on Keith to check his Galra blood, they weren’t accurate enough.” 

Lance felt Keith back up as Pidge stalked over to him.   
“Pidge, what are you-” Lance said. But then she pulled up the arms of the jacket and everyone gasped. And things moved too fast for Lance to register, Shiro was the first to walk over, concern lining his eyes as he handled Keith’s arm delicately.   
“How long..” he said breathlessly. 

“Right before landing for the trip” Keith whispered.   
Shiro looked over to Lance, “Did you know?” his tone turned accusatory. Allura and Kolivan strided over before overlooking Keith. “I assume it's not just your arm.” Allura questioned. 

“We should assess this now.” Kolivan told Keith to follow him. Keith turned to Lance, his tone hushed but angry. “Why would you tell Pidge?” Keith's grey-purple eyes looked over his face, and Lance looked to the floor. “I trusted you.” he scowled. “I can’t believe I trusted you.” 

Shiro pressed a firm hand on Keith’s back, turning him towards the door.   
Keith walked right out the room, threw Lances jacket to the floor while betrayal and discontent were clear on his face. And Lance watched as Keith was ushered away from him, his chest suddenly empty and void. His heart wavering and in a state of panic. 

Shiro and Allura followed right behind of him, leaving behind Pidge and Hunk with a disheartened Lance.   
“Lance.” Hunk’s voice consoled. “Lance it'll be fine.”   
Lance turned to Pidge, her face unyielding and face impassive. “I'm not sorry.” she said. 

“Keith was going to tell him.” Lance seethed. “He was going to tell all of you!” 

“Keith isn't just your friend either Lance!” She yelled. “He’s mine too. We’d watch conspiracy theories together and ate unsalted popcorn.”   
Pidge wiped at the prickling feel of tears near her eyes. “He helped me make peanut butter cookies when I missed Matt” she said, her voice uneven.   
“I'm just as worried Lance.” 

It hadn’t occurred to Lance that while he often missed his own family, Pidge went through the same emotions. She had a family she wished to find.  
“That's why I said something. If anything were to happen to Keith, I won't be able to deal with losing someone again.” She huffed.   
“I didn't think like that.” Lance said. “I'm sorry.”   
Lance threw himself into Pidge, giving a bone crushing hug. 

“Lance you can let go.” Pidge smiled.   
“Nope. Not until you feel better.” Lance held tighter. Hunk, without warning, joined in and Pidge swore this was one of the best hugging groups she’d been in. 

 

When Keith was ten, he had fallen off his bike and unfortunately broke his ankle. Even though the doctors claimed he’d have bed stay for six weeks or longer, he left in two weeks.   
The doctors called it a miracle, others were skeptical. It hadn’t mattered to Keith since he could leave earlier. 

“This may sting.” Kolivan bought a syringe to Keith’s arm, slowly drawing blood.   
But it hadn’t, and Keith recalled getting multiple shots, feeling absolutely nothing and the medicine having little to no effect. No one could explain it, so often times Keith would have to fight off the sickness on his own. 

Keith watched as Kolivan bought the syringe over to a table, taking a disinfectant to his arm and bandage. “How long will I stay in here.” Keith said, his tone impatient. Kolivan didn’t look to Keith as he placed the blood into a small vial. “Until we figure why you’re just now changing and how to slow it.” 

Keith rubbed over his arm, “So it can’t be that serious right?”   
Kolivan turned to Keith, his face rugged. “Not only is your skin tone changing, so is your body. By Galra terms you’re incredibly small.” Kolivan placed the vial in a small box, a humming noise emitting from it. “Thanks.” Keith muttered under his breath. 

“Your galra half may be trying to fix that. You should be growing at a slower pace, but that doesn’t seem to be the case.” Kolivan took a seat next to Keith’s bed, crossing his arms.   
“Your heart doesn’t have time to catch up because you’re growing too fast. Your bones may jut out uncomfortably and your joints will ache.”   
Keith’s eyes widened, “Are you telling me I’m going to die?” He raised his voice in concern. 

Kolivan shook his head, “I’m telling you for now, to take it easy. It won’t be an easy transformation”   
He got back up, took the vial out the small box and walked towards the door.   
“Do not act recklessly.” He didn’t say it as a piece of advice, he ordered it. Because one of the only hopes of the universe ever liberating itself was in his care.   
Then he was gone, and the room felt too silent with his heartbeat the only noise in his head. 

Time seemed nonexistent in the small room, Keith figured since there were healing pods they was no real need for a large infirmary. The room felt near home, it was quiet and clean, white and bright and if the tables of medical supplies weren’t in his peripheral sight he’d be convinced it was a room at the garrison. 

Several raps hit the door, dragging him out of his thoughts to answer it. As he moved off the bed, vertigo fell over him as he struggled to stand. Giving up, he threw himself back onto the bed, “Come in.” He said. 

Pidge came in as the door shuddered open, “You look fantastic.”   
Keith gave a thumbs up, “Never felt shittier.” 

“My condolences.” Pidge bought out her laptop the bag she kept strapped to her side. “Take this offering o’ suffering one.” Keith caught a bag of what looked like chips with an off red color.   
“How’d you get these?” Keith tugged the bag open, the smell of sweet tanginess hitting his nose.   
“Turns out there was a potato like vegetation on the planet.” Pidge shook her bag around, signifying she had bought a couple with her. 

Keith grabbed a handful and shoved them in his mouth, savoring the saltiness of them.   
Pidge motioned for Keith to scoot in his bed, settling herself in in the space Keith offered. “I was deciding between ‘Where's bigfoot’ and ‘Planet earth’.” Pidge pulled up a movie player on her laptop. “I figured you'd need something soothing.” 

The words ‘Planet Earth’ showed in white against a mountainous slope covered in snow.   
“Keith.” Pidge paused the movie, sighing deeply. “Lance didn’t tell me.”   
Keith stopped munching on the chips.  
“I found out accidently.” Pidge gave a lopsided smile. “Lance even defended you, he went as far as dueling to keep my mouth shut.”   
Keith’s mind flashed to the bruises and scars he’d seen that scattered Lance’s limbs.

Keith’s hand slumped in the bag, his brows were furrowed and his eyes narrowed.  
Pidge frowned, “I'm sorry.”   
“I blamed him for it.” Keith murmured. “I almost told him I hated his ass Pidge!”   
Keith panicked. “I like his stupid ass”   
Keith covered his face in embarrassment, groaning into his hands as he realized how fucked he was. Because whatever they’d started, whatever feelings they’d initiated, Keith had probably burnt down.  
Pidge pressed the play button, baby seals showing up on the screen rolling on their fat bodies. Keith noted it was her way of trying to make him feel better. Even though he tried to find some way to pin his anger on Pidge, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.   
Keith wrapped himself up in the covers, letting his head peek out to watch. “Thanks Pidge.” 

She turned down the lights, the screen bright from the laptop with seal calls. She pulled out another bag of the chips, the smell instead of sweet and tangy was zesty and sour. “No problem.” 

They both drifted off as they reached the amazon forest, the cries of macaws lulling them to sleep. 

When Keith woke the bed was empty and cold, the alarm read in red letters three am. Keith shifted upwards, hissing at the stiffness in his body. He wondered if three minutes with the gladiator would take a number on his body. Not willing to check, he dragged himself out of bed. 

The slight tick of the clock rang through his ears as he walked to the bathroom. He turned the nozzle to freezing cold water and splashed his face with it. As he looked into the mirror he noted that most of his neck and half his forehead have been covered in purple. His nails were still curved and sharp and his hands were covered in fine purple hairs. “Perfect.” he snarled. 

He lazily walked back to his bed, not bothering to haul the other half of him onto it. Suddenly savored the cold feel of the floor and sighed. Everything felt louder, tasted and smelt stronger, he could see sharper and it made his head spin. Keith wished desperately for some type of storm to sweep his ass up from the hell he was living. Then the slow sound of feet in the hallway caught his attention, they were light and hesitate. While Kolivan’s were heavy and secure, Pidge were fast paced and irregular. He’d heard Hunk pass his door multiple times and they were slow and near silent. 

Keith raised his head to hear better. It wasn’t Allura, hers clacked against the floor as if to command attention. It hadn’t been Shiro, his were quick and had a slight rubber sound to them.   
No, Keith thought. Because Lance hadn’t bothered visiting since he’d been here, he didn’t raise his expectations. Then the steps stopped dead at the door, followed by a rhythm of knocks that didn’t sound ready. 

“Go away.” Keith yelled.   
But the knocks became more persistent, stronger.   
“Let me in, Hunk made you something.” Lance said on the other side, he tried to slide the door open. Realizing Pidge had locked it before she left, Keith silently thanked her. He walked over slowly, undid the lock and slid the door open. 

Lance seemed to jump, not ready to face him. “You’re.. purple” Lance said.   
Keith rolled his eyes, “Thank you Einstein.” He tried to sound annoyed, but his tone felt too relaxed, too relieved.   
Lance held up a plate of brownies. “Peace offering.” He laid them on the nightstand next to Keith’s bed. Keith said nothing as took one to his mouth, nearly smiling at the warmth and sweetness of it. 

Lance sat in the seat near the bed, twiddling around with his thumbs.   
“Ok, I know Pidge outed you but I’m telling you I never told her.” 

Keith licked the chocolate from his thumb, “I know.” 

What ever Lance had set up to say after died in his throat, “You know?” He croaked

Keith nodded, “She came last night and we watched a buncha seals roll around” 

Lance looked more torn and confused than when he walked in, “So you’re not mad at me?” Lance gave a nervous smile. Keith slid him a weary eye as he took another brownie, “Peace offering.” Lance stated as he pointed to them.

“You didn’t make them.” Keith said mid-brownie. “You probably forced Hunk to make these.”   
Lance gave a incredulous look, “I would never use Hunk like that man, what am I a monster?”   
He crossed his legs, “Besides, I asked him to.” he whispered. Keith knew he meant for it to be silent enough that he couldn’t hear. Keith only gave a small smile, reaching for a third brownie. 

“You love sweets don’t you.” Lance tilted his head, “I haven’t laid a hand on those and you’ve eaten half the plate.”   
Keith ignored him, finishing the treat. “You said it yourself, peace offering.” Keith shrugged.   
Lance nodded, “I know, I know.” he huffed, he got up from his seat and leaned over the bed.   
“You grew.” Lance said, he took his hand in his palm. Keith made no moves as Lance pressed his hands, feeling the rougher skin in his palms. 

“Your damned mullet did too.” Lance murmured. Without hesitation Lance’s ran his hand through Keith’s hair, leaving it there a little too long that Keith couldn’t help but interpret it as something else. “Christ it's greasy.” Lance looked at Keith. “When the hell did you last shampoo?” 

Keith averted his eyes, “Like five days ago. A week?”   
Lance grimaced, “Nope, I can’t let this go on.”   
He walked over to the bathroom, the sound of water following after.   
“Lance?” Keith got up from his bed. “Lance what are you doing.” 

He found him hunched over the side of the tub, testing the water with his hand before turning to Keith. “Get in.”   
Keith complied , “You like seeing me strip don’t you” he said as hesitantly took off his shirt off, shimming out his jeans and underwear.   
“As pretty as you look Keith, you wish I did.” Lance shot back. Keith felt stunned, pretty, Lance had thought he was pretty.

He slowly sank into hot water, letting his head dive under. “Not too hot?” Lance questioned. Keith shook his head, droplets of water falling off his hair. He held his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. 

Keith watched as Lance took a shampoo bottle and spurt its contents into his hand before lathering Keith’s head. Keith might’ve purred had he been able to, because Lance’s hands felt like heaven as he massaged his scalp, scooping up the suds as they traveled down his forehead. “You don’t take care of yourself much do you.” 

“I shower when I can. I feel to heavy to do it regularly.” Keith murmured. Lance seemed to catch the gist of it as it rubbed the back of Keith’s neck. “No wonder you have such a musky stank.”   
Keith blushed, “Is it really that bad?”   
Lance shook his head, “No..” Lance turned around, taking a cup that decorated the counter of the sink. “it smells homely. Like charred wood.”   
Lance filled the cup with water. “Close your eyes.” Keith felt the water run over his head twice. 

Lance then reached for conditioner, “Is that a complement?” Keith pulled back his bangs to stare up at Lance. He felt open as Lance looked back, thought stirring in his head. “I think so.”   
Lance bought his hands back to Keith’s hair, raking the conditioner through it. 

Keith sighed as Lance ran his fingers through his hair. “You smell like mint.” Keith confessed.  
Lance laughed, the vibration leaving Keith tingling.   
“I always thought I was more of a coconut guy.” Lance covered Keith’s eyes as he bought the cup of water to his head. 

Lance held a small towelette in his hand, rubbing a bar of soap into it. “You mind?” Lance made a twirling motion with his finger. Keith turned in the murky water slowly, giving Lance access to his back. “You remind me of my little brother.” Lance began to make rubbing motions in Keith’s back, scrubbing with gentle force. “He never took personal hygiene to heart.” 

Keith listened as Lance continued to wash his back, “My mother often had to wrestle him in the bath. If it wasn’t her,” Lance rinsed his back, taking Keith’s arm and did the same thing. “Me and my sister would throw him into the tub just to get clean.” 

Lance laughed in a nostalgic fervor, carefully washing over the purple skin in softer motions as if he might bruise it. “Then he ran away, claiming he was never going to come back.” Lance scoffed. He ran water over Keith’s arm, reaching for the other. “We found him in a abandoned house not far from my school. Dirt covered him head to toe” 

Keith watched Lance stare at the wall, as if he could see his brother. “My mother cried when the police found him.” Lance reached for a towel that sat on the toilet, tossing the towelette on the side of the bath.   
“I don’t know if it was because my mother was so distraught over him being gone, but he started to clean up after himself.” 

Lance helped Keith up, making sure his eyes stayed forward. Keith watched through his bangs, he wasn’t sure if he should say anything as Lance left the bathroom.   
He tugged his shirt back on after drying off. 

“You ramble a lot.” Keith said as he emerged from the bathroom, towel atop his head.   
“Sorry.” Lance took the towel, squeezing Keith’s hair in it. “Habit.”   
Lance let Keith’s face show, the purple spots and black hair framing his curious eyes as he stared back. “It’s a nice habit.” Keith said. “Don’t stop.”   
Keith caught the small flush of color against Lance’s face as he turned, the memory burnt inside his head. 

Lance folded the towel over a chair, sitting on the bed Keith laid on.   
“When I was ten my sister and I went to disney world for our birthdays.”   
Keith propped his head up with an elbow, “But the weather had other plans for us. A storm rolled in an hour after we got off the plane.” 

Lance stared at the ceiling, “My mother tried to make it worthwhile for us, but most of the rides were closed due to the inclined weather.”   
Keith watched Lance’s shoulders lower, “My sister and I desperately wanted to go space mountain. We ended up taking the teacups and train rides.” 

“Sounds magical.” Keith snickered.   
“Don't take that tone with me, we quite enjoyed ourselves.” Lance defended. “Imagination and all that space gave us the fun we missed.” 

Lance laid back into the bed, “What was your amusement park story.”  
Keith made a face as he tried to recall back to his younger years “I was six and the orphanage went to farm.” Keith started. “So we got in line for horse rides, they told us not to react while on them.” 

Keith had a look for mortification while revisiting the memory, “I didn’t hear them and went to kick the horse, ya know like how they do on tv”   
Lance started to stifle his laughter, “The damn thing took off and I’m hanging onto the reins for dear life.” Keith snorts. “It was terrifying.” 

Lance let out a loud, tight laugh, his chest heaving in air as he cried.   
“Do you have a mental image of me just being thrown off the horse?” Keith smiled.  
Lance nodded quickly in between laughs and cackles.

Keith felt as if they were the only people aboard the ship, inside the room. He felt relaxed without everyone's presence all at once.   
“Before I forget.” Lance wiped a tear away and pushed himself off the bed.  
He ran out the door without a word, returning with a brush. “Sit up.” 

Keith sat criss-crossed, humming at the feel of the brush.   
“I’ve done this a million times, so don’t be worried if I’m going to rip out your hair or anything.”   
“You’re leading me to believe that you have.” Keith taunted. 

Lance lightly brushed past Keith’s ears, “Might've had a problem with Allura’s hair.”   
Keith lightly chuckled, “Altean hair is a lot thicker than it looks, I brushed past one section over twelve times.” Lance scowled. “I got a hell of a arm workout.” 

Keith felt the brush move up closer to his forehead, Lance starting to brush past his bangs.   
“No offense man, but you need a trim.” 

Keith focused his eyes to his forehead, trying to tug down the hair to his eye level. “I feel like growing it out.” his eyes looked up at Lance for some type of confirmation.

Lance thought about it, the word no on the tip of his tongue until he could see it. Keith with flowing black hair that met at back length, the bangs swept up to the side that perfectly framed his face with a coolness that Lance could only dream of. He imagined the side braids, undercuts with patterns and ponytails, idea after idea jamming into his side.  
“I’ll help.” Lance stated.   
Keith gave him a look of disbelief, “Of all people I expect you to be the first to take a couple of scissors to my head.” 

Lance nervously rubbed at his wrist, “Well, you know, it wouldn’t look half bad.”   
He stuttered. Heat began to crawl up his neck, flow down his arms and put his heart into overdrive. His eyes were looking for anything to look at, to latch on for the time being while Keith revealed his shit-eating grin.

“Half-bad?” Keith asked. God, he sounded so smug and cocky, seemingly in a better attitude but beautifully complacent.   
Lance let his eyes fall upon the clock, five am, the perfect excuse to run before he did something he regretted. 

“Well, you'll never get me to say it again.” Lance began to rise off the bed. “But it's nearly morning and I doubt Coran won't drag me along to help clean.” 

Keith grabbed Lance's wrist just before walking off, instantly letting go. “Stay here.” He said. “Its pretty quiet here and no one passes that much, so you don't need to worry about being loud.” Keith stated.  
In his head all the words he said translated differently, It's cold and quiet and you're probably the only person to keep me sane in this prison. 

Keith watched Lance nervously, his blood rising as Lance strided to the door and shut the lights off. “You're acting like a ten year old.” Keith couldn't see, but pinpointed where Lance had been in the darkness. Cracks of light flooded underneath the door but only showed against reflective things.   
Keith laid still as Lance went to situate himself in the space he’d offered up. His hand accidently pressing against Keith’s thigh as he turned towards him. “Sorry.” he whispered.

Keith only huffed back a slurred okay.   
“You comfortable?” Keith asked.   
He felt Lance nod, “Much more now that you're cleaned up.” He snorted.   
Keith frowned, “You said it didn't smell that bad.”   
He found Lance to be staring at him against the white pillow. “Key word: that bad.” 

“Whatever.” Keith mumbled. “Can you keep rambling, I think it might help me sleep.”   
Lance made a tsking noise, “I've nearly told you my whole life story, what about you.”   
Keith narrowed his eyes, he could see finer detail on Lance’s face. “I told you some.”   
“Yeah and they both included you running away.” Lance sniped. 

Keith groaned, silence engulfing the room save for the humming of the air vents. His neck bobbed as fear seemed to trickle down his throat. “If it gets quiet enough, I can see her.” Keith said softly. “My mother. I can see her narrow yellow eyes and tipped ears.” 

Lance couldn't see to save his life, but saw Keith’s face scrunch up   
“I can hear her voice, its high and accented and smooth.” he heard Keith’s voice slightly break, “She smells like robust coffee, something unrefined and rugged.” Keith felt Lance place a hand on his shoulder.”And when I see the Galra, I see her.” Keith whispered. “Like she's going to run up to me and weep her eyes out and apologize for being gone.” Lance could see the tears slide down Keith’s face.

Lance slowly held Keith to his chest, his small and tiny sobs like nails against a chalkboard to his ears. Then he wondered how Keith had survived this alone, because according to Pidge, he's been alone for most of his life. And Lance could suddenly see teenage Keith in a dark room, crying into a pillow and trying to stifle it.   
So his heart melted, it warmed and broke out in a icy rage for Keith. 

“You shouldn’t have talked about it if you were going to weep.” Lance said.   
Keith shook his head, “If I didn’t tell someone I’d probably just burst in the middle of a mission.”   
Lance tightened his grasp around Keith. The ticking clock and rush of air filled the silence, the beating of both of their hearts against each other a soothing presence. Lance noted Keith had begun to drift off, his breathing becoming slowed and even. The tears stopped flowing and the sobbing ended. 

Lance felt the need to hide away Keith from the world, because he might’ve had a cold and distance exterior that seemed tough and rude. But against Lance’s arms was a distraught boy that wore himself out, and Lance swore to himself to protect Keith 

 

Two whole hours, Lance got two whole hours to sleep next to Keith.   
He got two whole hours before Coran tracked him down in the infirmary, and had exactly fifteen seconds to place a chaste kiss on top of Keith’s forehead before being dragged off to work. 

“How well do you think he’s doing?” Lance wiped up a window, spraying and reaching into the far corners. 

Coran continued to scrub at the floor, “Well, Kolivan’s hasn’t told us anything but said it's nothing life-threatening. Just as long as Keith stays put.” 

Lance raised his brows, “If it isn’t life threatening, why can’t he move around?”   
Coran seemed to slow his hands, “That is rather concerning.” 

Coran dismissed himself and Lance from their duties, deciding to pay Kolivan a quick visit. Three knocks on the bedroom door was all it took to open, Kolivan standing broadly in front of it. Lance’s words died in his mouth as he saw Pidge sitting down in a chair near a desk. “May we help you?” Kolivan asked, no politeness in his voice yet it wasn’t leaning towards aggravation. 

“We need to know about Keith.” Coran spoke up, he lead himself in, his head held high.   
“Good to know I’m not the only one.” Pidge spoke up. “He’s found a reason why Keith just started to break out.” 

Lance took in the room, the beds pushed far off to the side and where a desk had replaced it. He glanced at the towering stacks of folders and papers, had he not know better he would have guess it to be Pidge’s room.

“That planet had large quantities of quintessence just radiating off it.” Pidge pulled documents out of a folder she kept on her lap. Coran took the papers, Lance glancing over his shoulder. The outer layer of the planet was a strong purple, the deeper parts of the planet showed specks of gold. 

But the aura surrounding the planet is what really caught their attentions, almost in a menacing sense it shrouded the planet in a large blanket. “When compared to other planets, this one takes the cake.” Pidge finished. 

“But that doesn’t explain Keith.” Lance said as he pointed to the paper.   
“Quintessence is one of the rawest energy forces known to the universe,” Kolivan said. “We believe it's what's kept Zarkon alive all these years.”   
Coran set the papers down, taking a seat next to Pidge. “It’s revealed Keith’s true form, in some sort of sense.” Coran interjected.   
Pidge nodded, “There are minor side effects to this, it's his growth.” 

The longer hair and bigger hands that Lance had looked over were starting to make sense.   
“It’s not detrimental to his health, as long as he stays still for a while.”   
Coran raised a brow, his moustache nearly doing the same. “And if he doesn’t?” 

“Then we place him in a healing pod considering we don’t know the full extent of what might happen.” Kolivan stated. Coran let his guard down, seemingly happy or comfortable with the answer. 

They’d left the room later, Coran damning Lance to finish the rest of the hallway on his own while he convened with Allura. He complained the enter time, whistling tunes to keep his mind off the information they’d learnt just minutes ago. 

Lance stopped dead in tracks as his mind seemed to crash altogether. Keith never stood still, the day they met with the guy he flew off a cliff with them. Because it was instinct for him to, not reasonable human logic. Lance finished the hallway as that final thought dug nails into his mind, then he was sprinting. 

Keith never was one for reason, he tried to kill Zarkon on the spot, flew out into space with the idea he was being tracked and held one of the Olkari hostage without a second thought. Soon the only word Lance could muster out his mouth was Keith. Because Keith’s stupid, dangerous, pretty ass could hurt himself and Lance couldn’t deal with not being quick enough. 

His lungs stung and and legs felt weak as he reached for the door, heaving in air as he slid it open. A brush of cold air hit him as he entered, the squeak of his sneakers filling in the void of his head as he looked at the bed. Hours before Keith was there, comfortably sleeping and murmuring something in between snores while Lance counted his breaths. 

The bed was desolate, covers thrown and hanging off the side of the bed.   
There was no sound behind the bathroom door and none in the closets.  
Keith was missing.

 

  
He could have came up with twenty reasons to have come out the room.   
He could in detail, explain thoroughly that he’d only wanted thirty minutes to stretch out around the castle. But something in the back of his mind knew for fact they’d all lose it to find him gone, but it wasn’t intentional, he never means for his actions to have blowbacks on his teammates. 

He crept out right after realizing Lance had left, no doubt caught by Coran. 

Keith felt fine as he changed into fighting attire, after receiving a whole new wardrobe he had little use for it other than for casual use and battle. But the thick pants fit just right with his new gained height, even if it was a few inches.

“Start sequence 5.” His voice reverberated against the greystone of the room, a slight beep rang back at the order and the gladiator stood a couple feet from him. Keith took a defensive stance, bayard in hand and adrenaline running. He clenched and unclenched his hands as he stalked around the gladiator, then his ears flinched at the tiniest shuffle of its feet as it charged. 

Then he bought his sword up, deflecting the blow the gladiator brought down in a gratifying force. Then he ducked as the weapon sliced past his head, rolling to the side before striking for its back. But he was still too slow and the gladiator was accelerating, before he had time to deflect his gut twisted as the gladiator dug its knee into his side. 

Whatever thoughts that had condemned him to come back here, he was sorely regretting as he dragged himself back up on his feet. He held firm against the staff that was flung to the side of his head with his sword, hitting it away before backing up slowly. He dodged the onslaught of hits and stabs, the clash of metal against metal singing, sparks flying as Keith slid his sword across its torso.

“Sequence 5 defeated.” a robotic voice announced. “Starting sequence 6”   
Keith’s eyes squinted at the voice, “End sequence 6”   
But his voice was too low and quiet as the gladiator showed again, no scratches against its shiny metal and no hole against its abdomen. “End sequence 6!” Keith bellowed. 

His head rung as the staff scraped against the floor, rising up to meet with Keith’s head.   
The hit caused his vision to blur, unable to make out where the gladiator was going to aim next. He rolled over when he heard the metal feet enclose on him. 

Then a blast came from the other side of the room, catching the gladiator off its guard. Soon its staff was ripped from its palms and the blast hit right through its head. It fell to the floor, nothing more than a heap of metal. “End sequence.” Lance’s voice cut through the haze of it all. 

Keith sat up as Lance gripped him by the shoulders, “Thank you.”   
As his eyes focused a wave of guilt ran over him, Lance’s lips were quivering and he looked aggravated. “What were you thinking.” Lance demanded.   
“Lance-”   
“You know what, I don't want to know because I know what you were thinking.” Lance sighed. His features softened and his grip loosened, but something like disappointment was clear against his face. “Come on, we need you to get back to your room.” Lance tugged Keith upwards. 

“No.” Keith said.  
Lance stared at him. “Do you have somewhere to be?”   
Keith shook his head, “No, but I want to stay out just a little while more.”   
Lance pursed his lips, he wanted to deny him so badly. Wanted to tell him it wasn’t possible because it was best for him, the reasonable option.

“Just a while more?” Lance asked.   
Keith nodded, “Just a while more.” His voice little more than a whisper. 

“Fine.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and went running for the door. “Everyone’s probably realized you’re gone.” He said as they ran down the hallway.  
They turned a corner, holding their breaths at Shiro’s concerned voice and sweeping past halls and stairs as right before ending up in front of a room with intricately engraved swirls and marks. 

“Isn't this the holodeck?” Keith watched as Lance pushed the doors open, revealing a dark room with a circular projector in the middle. “I thought only Allura’s dad could work this thing.” 

Lance walked inwards, darkness engulfing the room as the doors shut on themselves.   
“Hunk worked out some kinks since he felt bad for Allura.” Lance held his hand to the large projector. “Coran put the thing into commision and now any of us should be able to work it.” 

Keith took a look around the room, darkness stretching out for as far as he could see.   
“How?”   
Lance shrugged, “Start sequence.” His voice hadn’t echoed back, but the projector answered back with a whirring sound. Lance gulped as nervousness crept up his chest, “Show Altea.” 

Quicker than Keith could snap his fingers, the floor was covered in green pastures and purple flowers. “Juniberries.” Keith kneeled down to put the flowers into his palm, “Allura had talked about these before. But I feel like I’ve seen them already.” 

Lance sat down against the grass, careful not to smash the delicate things. “I know what you mean.” 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the winds brushing against the tall grass, blowing back their hair.   
“Do you like to dance?” Lance turned his head to Keith.   
“Do I look like a dancer?” Keith gave a lopsided grin. “At best I can do a mean hoe down.”   
Lance laughed, rising up as he dusted himself off. He held his hand out before Keith, “You know you kinda look like the flowers.” 

“Why, because I’m purple?” Keith snorted, grasping Lance’s hand and pulling himself up.   
“No,” Lance held him firmly, his eyes settled on Keith. “Because you’re breathtaking”   
Keith froze as Lance let his eyes roam over his face, searching for a reaction, an answer or comeback. “Christ you’re cheesy.” Keith grimaced, earning a shrug from Lance.   
“I’ll teach you to dance.” Lance said.   
Keith had a confused look on his face, “We have no music.”   
“Dude do you pay attention to any of the upgrades in this castle?” Lance frowned.   
“Play ‘I Have Nothing’ by Whitney Houston.” Lance said to no one in particular, but the computer recognized the command and a slow tune began to fill the room. 

“Take my hand.” Lance clasped Keith’s hand, placing it in front of them. “Place your hand on my waist.” Keith followed the order as Lance pressed his arm against his back. “Now move your feet forward.” 

Keith slightly lagged behind as Lance moved to the rhythm of the song, slow and steady.   
They both turned to the right as the music sped up, “Follow me.” Lance said.   
His feet moved to the right in one large step, he did the same going to the left making Keith move back as Lance advanced forward. “Now turn slightly as you’re doing it.”   
Keith noted the dance to be the ballroom kind. 

Keith once again followed, nearly stepping on Lance’s foot as he moved back with the pace of the song. “This song used to be at my parents wedding” Lance said, humming right alongside the song with his eyes closed. “It was their slow dance.” 

A moment of realization hits Keith with those words, this was important, extremely important and he felt like a stranger barging in on a moment. He might as well have kept quiet as Lance lost himself in the song, the moves and surroundings. Cherishing the smell of mint and Lance’s warm hand enclosed within his and the unnecessary swing of his hips . Relished in the fact that Lance was so close, could make out the imperfections that marred his face. Tiny scars and freckles, an insignificant scab not too far along the ends of his hair and the piercing on his ears. 

“Don’t make me close one more door, I don’t want to hurt anymore.” Lance sang along, his voice slightly deeper and slower, sounding like smooth velvet. 

Keith interjected. “Stay in my arms if you dare or must I imagine you there”   
Lance’s face showed surprise, “You know this song country boy?” Lance said cunningly.   
Keith’s eyes glanced down to their feet, “I picked up some words.” 

They continued to sing along while dancing in a whirlwind, forgetting the dance almost entirely before creating their own to match the song. Keith snorted as Lance dipped him and Lance swore when Keith did the same. He cursed Lance out as he purposefully stepped on his toes, tripping him up. Lance denied each accusation, moments later doing the said action. 

They both twirled each other into exhaustion, no rhythm following their antics. They fell to the ground after exerting their energy. As they caught their breaths they watched the sun over Altea descend, leaving behind a green and purple aura in the air along with the stars.   
They watched in the brush of the grass, their bodies almost engulfed within the ground.   
Peace surrounded them and Lance wished he could see Altea, live there and enjoy the nature around them.

Lance felt Keith tighten his grip on his hand, not a tenderly fashion but in warning.   
“Keith?” Lance turned to his side, pushing back the grass to get a better look at his face.   
Galra, was the first word that popped in Lance’s head. Shit, was the second.   
A pair of fur covered ears unfurled at the sides of Keith’s head, pushing against the hair obscuring its path. Keith groaned as the ears seemed to twitch. 

“Those are new” Lance breathed. Keith rubbed at his forehead, “It keeps getting worse.”   
Lance shrugged, “You say that like its a bad thing.”   
Keith sighed heavily, “I think we have to go.” 

Lance frowned but agreed. As if his emotions were connection to the room, the hologram collapsed. Cold metal lay beneath them where the majestic green pastures were.   
Lance didn't want to think about Shiro’s scolding manner while receiving a speech from Allura about their disappearance. They were still kids who fell into the wrong situation.

When they'd get to act like kids seemed like a distant dream, for their lives were now filled with battles and near death experiences. There was never a dull moment save for their silent dinners and moments of rest. Lance strode next to Keith in silence, “How do you feel.” He asked. 

Keith didn't bother to look back, “Sore.”   
Lance guessed he would be, after nearly getting decimated by the gladiator and dancing like the world were to end it was an expected outcome. “But I had fun.” Keith added. “I had fun with you.” 

Lance’s hands tingled, wanting to wrap them around Keith’s tired face. “I did too.” Lance responded. 

Keith had a small smile plastered on his face. 

They reached his door, slid it open and began their goodbyes, sullen and drawn out.   
But just before closing the door, Lance held it open, no excuse other then wanting to stay.   
“Lance?” Keith slid the door open for more access, so he took the opportunity since he never knew when he’d get another. 

Lance had his fair share of kisses, some rushed, others downright awkward.   
There had been ones without his permission and ones where he trusted them.   
But as he kept his lips pressed to Keith’s mouth, he felt like a puzzle piece that had finally found its other missing part. 

 

Keith pressed back into the kiss, tugging Lance into the room with him and slamming the door shut. He’d be lying if he didn’t say Lance was the only thing keeping him on his feet, his legs were instantly jelly against the strong scent of him. He could hear the sporadic beating of his heart, his ears picking up the breathy moans that escaped Lance’s mouth and dedicated them to memory.   
Lost in the heat of the moment, there was slightly too much teeth and tongue involved. Lance ,who was in a daze, felt Keith slightly nip at his lips with each kiss, demanding something he couldn’t put his finger on. He took a wild guess and let his hands drop to Keith’s sides, slightly clenching them with each sharp breath. He must have hit the jackpot because Keith’s arms felt like instant noodles around his neck. 

Suddenly the soreness in Keith was nothing more than afterthought, because first priority was to hand his attention over to Lance. Lance, who had kept his secret. Lance, who is loyal and an airhead simultaneously. Lance, who he held close to chest while Lance did the same.   
Keith realized he might have withdrawal problems later on. 

Lance slightly parted back, regretting the action because he felt like he couldn’t get enough of the handsome purple idiot in front of him. “God I hate your ass.” Lance breathed, letting his hand run over the back of Keith’s neck. Even though it had been a few minutes, Keith’s hair was noticeably disheveled.   
Keith grinned, “Well I think yours is adorable.” Lance squinted, “Have you been checking out my ass?” 

Keith shrugged, “Well your face isn’t all that attractive, gotta look at something.”   
Lance covered his face in embarrassment.   
Keith let his smile drop, “Lance, I might be crazy but I think I l-”

“Hold on Keith,” Lance interjected “I don't think I'm ready for that.”  
Keith raised a brow, “But you can hear me talk about your ass?”   
Lance raised a finger, “Compliments are one thing while confessions are a whole other.”   
“I fell in love with an idiot.” Keith groaned, detaching himself from Lance’s grasp.  
Lance followed Keith as he plopped onto his bed, “I wouldn’t mind being your idiot.” Lance murmured, loud enough for Keith to hear and enough to get him riled up. 

He looked up, Lance’s face a mirror of innocence and ignorance at what he proclaimed.   
“Get in here.” Keith whispered, tugging down on Lance’s jacket. He complied, laying down in the space he’d been in before. He let his arms wrap around Keith’s shoulder, tugging him closer to his chest. “You’re nervous.” Keith said, his hand on Lance’s chest to feel the fast paced heart. 

“Of course I am. Dude, I just asked to be your idiot and you didn’t give me a answer. You’re kinda leaving me hanging here.” Even his tone was uneasy. 

Keith bit his lip, rolling the right words to say around in his head.   
But they came up short and broken, so he shifted up the bed slightly to place a kiss on Lance’s cheek.   
Lance tilted his head to the side, “Yes?’   
Keith nodded.   
Lance gave a heartwarming smile, “Ok.” 

“Lets just keep this from the team for a while.” Keith spoke up.   
Because Keith would and could not deal with teasings from Shiro and Pidge and would sooner jump out a window. 

“Aw, you’re embarrassed of me?” Lance cooed  
“Immensely” Keith deadpanned. 

“Fine, deal.” Lance allowed some space between them to hold his hand out.   
“In exchange I get all the attention I want and have unlimited access to your wardrobe. If we’re dating I cannot have you dressing like this.” Lance stated. 

“You can have attention but if you touch my clothes you die.” Keith grasped Lance’s hand.   
“Deal.” Lance said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story stared at exactly 2:28 am May 13, and when writing it I thought "where the hell is a story about my children going camping gonna lead to" and heres the product after half a month of writing this stuff at like 2am or right before passing out to sleep.  
> BIG THANKS TO @miscat aka Ari for helping me and editing this bc there like numerous mistakes,, 
> 
> If you wanna reach me: http://esuwillslay.tumblr.com


End file.
